1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roller sander, particularly to one having a manual clutch device for controlling a roller in reciprocating movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common conventional roller sander is mainly composed of a base 1 having a conveyer at a preset position above it, a motor set 2 fixed at a preset position at one side of the base 1, a roller set 3 having a sanding cloth wheel able to be driven by the motor set 2, and a linking device 4 mounted by a belt that is mounted around a shaft of the motor set 2 as well, enabling the roller set 3 to reciprocate so that grinding precision may be upgraded thereby. But, if a work of a large thickness is to be ground or if a lower precision for a work is acceptable, the conventional roller sander cannot save time for grinding because it has only one way of grinding with the roller set 3 always reciprocating for high degree of grinding, causing a low efficiency and a high cost for low precision sanding.